As Blue As It Can Get
by DetectiveAtWork
Summary: Stoies about Amy and Rory finding out about the Doctor's past. May be a little OOC.


It was a glint. A small glint that told Rory that Amy was up to something. Something mysterious, or dangerous, Rory couldn't tell.

"You better not break anything," Rory said cautiously, making his way up to the TARDIS control where Amy was fiddling with the wobbly lever.

"Oi! He breaks things all the time, makes no difference if I do!" Amy glowered. Rory shifted in discomfort. Amy's hazel green eyes scanned Rory. "What's wrong?"

"Amy…Are you up to something?" Amy squinted her stare and it made Rory have chills. But, then she seemed to sigh and give up the death glare.

"Maybe, I mean Rory does it bother you that the Doctor knows everything about us, and we don't even know where his room is?" Amy looked at Rory with her honest eyes.

"Amy, maybe he's like that for a reason, you do realize that he is a 900 year old alien right? He does hide a lot of things though." Amy sighed knowing that Rory didn't understand what she was saying.

"Rory, all I want is to know about him. Doesn't he have a photo album or something? Even a home video?" Amy's pout full glee hurt him. He really hated seeing Amy unhappy, which is why he let something slip.

"Amy, there is some videos without a name in the movie theatre, I think theyh might be home videos." Amy smiled at Rory, maybe he did understand.

The walk down the corridor was silent. Amy and Rory were both thinking. What videos will they find? Where is the Doctor right now? Will he find out? What will he do if he finds out? There were so many questions and hopefully some of them wouldn't get answered. Their thoughts disappeared as they neared the door.

"Remember," Amy said nervously. "We cannot tell the Doctor." They walked in. the sight wasn't new. It looked like an ordinary movie theatre. Big screen, surround sound, comfy chairs, the whole shabang. They walked over towards the movie collection, there right where Rory said it would be was a collection of old videos labeled in alphabetical order, which Amy and Rory knew about. That is why they decided to start at letter 'M'. Melody was the name of their daughter so why not? Amy scanned the section stopping at the first sight of the letter 'M'. This was a DVD so it must have been pretty recent. The videos name, the only word Amy actually read was called 'The Master.'

Little did Amy know, the full title of the video was 'The Master's Death.'

"Alright Rory! Put it in!" Amy said gleefully as she plopped down on the comfy chair. Rory obliged, slipping the silver disc into the DVD player. Rory then sat next to Amy. The video started.

It was a person. A person wearing a striped suit with converse. Amy recognized that it was the Doctors last reincarnation.

"Ooo, looks like we've got some old Doctor here!" Amy said smiling unbeknownst to the fact that this was the a sad video.

(The Movie/video)

"_Regenerate! Please you can't leave me alone! We are the only two left! Please just Regenerate!" The 10__th__ Doctor shouted in tears._

Amy and Rory watched eyes open as this alien and the Doctor argued leaving the Doctor in tears. Unbeknownst to both of them the 11th Doctor stood at the door watching his youthful self loose a dear enemy and friend.

"_You know I would never do that, be stuck with you, that's like a prison!" The Master said. _

Amy and Rory looked on in horror as the Doctor begged his friend/enemy. Amy started to cry, a few tears just fell.

' _The Master's eyes started to close. His eyes rolled back as he let out his last breath. The Doctor was shaking him, in hysteria, pressing his face to the Master's sand brown hair. The screen started to black leaving the Doctor hugging the Master, in tears.'_

"Oh my God!" Amy was crying. She felt for him it was so sad that a friend and enemy would leave you alone like that!

"Amy, please stop crying it was a long time ago I've moved on." The Doctor said. Coming towards Amy. It was relevant that he too had shed a few tears. "That evil cruel man left me alone. I wasn't always the last kind you know….its just I thought he would feel for me and for him! But no! Why did you have to watch that video!" The Doctor yelled. It was angry and all 900 years flashed rage in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I really am so sorry!" Rory looked at the Doctor in anger and in sympathy.

"It is not just her fault! Do not yell at my wife! We feel for you Doctor but there are things you should just not do! I am truly sorry that you are the last of your kind but yelling at my wife isn't going to make anything better!" Rory shouted. He was so surprised at these words coming out of his mouth.

"You're right after all you are older than me and been through so much." The Doctor said with hate rolling off his tongue. Rory stood aback not meaning what he had just said.

"Doctor, I am sorry, I didn't me-" But the Doctor cut him off.

" Oh yes, I forgot you are the last of your kind too. Not that you care I mean you DIDN'T DESTROY YOUR WHOLE RACE!" The Doctor screamed as a tear trickled down his face. Amy just stood there watching as the man she loved and the man she had run off with argue.

"No, I didn't, but I am happy here with my family, I am sorry. I know what it feels like to be alone for so long."

"Oh, no, no, no, no! You do not! Do you have any idea what it feels like to hear your mother your father your daughter, wife, and grandchild scream in agony as they were murdered by their own family!" The Doctor stopped. He looked at who he was screaming at. The girl who waited and her trusted husband. "I am sorry, I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to do this!" He was crying in hysteria, just like he was in the video.

"Doctor, stop, were fine see?" Amy wiped her tears. "We are sorry we should have never invaded your privacy. We have no idea what your going through and what you had to do to your family…..and friends. But we do know that you have saved billions of planets, helped so many people, you don't have to look behind you! You have so many loving friends! The pain you feel will stop soon." Amy looked at the Doctor, his eyes old and glowing from tears, his hands worn and calloused like hands that have fired too many weapons. It was the first time that she had actually looked at this man. The first time she noted how much pain he was in. The first time she realized he was goofy and crazy because if he wasn't, he would remember. He would remember what he done to others and it would hurt. But not any kind of hurt suicidal hurt, she was so proud that he had stuck it out and helped instead of die.

"Amy, thank you, Rory, Thank you, both of you thank you so much! But I don't think the pain will ever go away."

A/N: Another chapter?


End file.
